


There's Been Some Confusion Over Rooming Here At Sohoku

by psiten



Series: SASO 2015 Fills [13]
Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fanart, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crosspost from the 2015 Sports Anime Shipping Olympics, Bonus Round 1. Original prompt from <a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/4049.html?thread=328657#cmt328657">cherry_coloured</a> requested Imaizumi/Naruko inspired by the lyrics of "What Is This Feeling? (Loathing)" from the musical adaptation of "Wicked".</p>
<p>Please note that this is fan art -- not the fic content those who know me might expect -- drawn in a medium that is not my forte because I wanted to have fun with the prompt, and please be kind. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Been Some Confusion Over Rooming Here At Sohoku

[Image Description: Imaizumi as Elphaba and Naruko as Galinda snarl at each other. Below, the "Wicked" lyric "There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz" has "Shiz..." crossed out, replaced by Sohoku.]


End file.
